Being The Way That You Are Is Enough
by skyesweetcherry
Summary: Set in 3x19. When Quinn has given up on everything because certain events goes wrong, she thinks that everything is over. Artie may or not may be the only capable person to help and understand what Quinn is going through right now. Quartie!


**Author's Note: I actually thought of this idea before the Prom episode aired, because somehow I knew that Glee won't give us Quartie interactions that day, so I started to write a one-shot on my take at what had happened at Prom judging by the promo. Though today was the day who find this again written, and I decided to make a little changes in it, to make it less OOC, so here it is. Yes, I still wish that they had continued with the Quartie ship after Big Brother. Hope you like this one-shot! :)**

* * *

The day Quinn thought would be her little comeback resulted to turn out as worse as last year's Prom.

Not only for the fact that right now Finn was doing a scandal and saying that he'll quit for the Prom King spot, but because even after setting her hopes up, she was still stuck to the wheelchair for bad.

After the last time she had talked to Artie when he said that she may not walk again, she tried to search for help to get her to walk again. She had gone to get physical therapy, and after weeks, she had finally been able to take some little steps (even though she fell afterwards.) She thought that she could be able to walk by time Prom came around the corner, so she started her campaign while she was in her wheelchair, but then everyone seemed to be saying that they'll vote for her out of pity.

But she never thought this would get out of place.

_Moments ago, she was rolling to the bathroom, making a big effort to get to stand up, and when she finally did it, Finn invaded her privacy by going to the girls' bathroom. Before he analyzed things, he just overreacted, blaming Quinn because she'll get the crown out of pity votes. _

_The fact that upset her more was that she tried to take some steps, but either way she fell down in the bathroom floor. Not giving up, she decided to stand up again, only to fall again…_

Apparently it was true the fact that she couldn't walk.

While she was rolling back to the gym, she never expected Finn to start yelling at her.

"I can't believe you had done this!" He yelled, he was looking ashamed and hurt.

"I didn't do anything, I can't-" Quinn tried to say, she tried to calm him down, but he just wouldn't.

"What? You're gonna keep on lying? Stand up, Quinn Fabray! Show to the world that you were just in that wheelchair to gain pity votes and get your precious crown!" Finn yelled at her, while people around was a little bit shocked and was whispering furiously enormous gossip just by hearing Finn's words.

"Finn, I can't walk." She said one more time through tears.

"I am done with this." Finn said and stormed off to the entrance of the gym.

While she was rolling back to the table she was sitting before, people were giving her shameful looks, and disappointed looks. She was sick of it, sick of people always thinking that she is the evil one, when she actually is the one who suffers more than the others.

She was wiping off a tear that had rolled down her face, when she felt a warm hand in her shoulder, and she immediately spun around to see who was.

"If you came here to remind me how you were right about the fact that I could probably never walk again and that you were right, I'm really not in the mood right now," Quinn says to Artie, tears streaming down her face. She knew that the fact that being stuck in a wheelchair forever to Artie was just as hard as for her, but she thought that her case had some remedy.

Artie just gave a slight chuckle. "I wasn't going to say any of that." He handed her a small cup of punch. "Here, this is for you."

"Thanks," She just says, and takes a sip of it. She still doesn't want to say a word about the whole fiasco, because she either feels she would start crying right there if she gets reminded of the events.

"I kind of heard the whole speech Finn tried to give out there when he said that you could walk again…" Artie mumbled the last words, not feeling very comfortable, plus he didn't know how she will react.

"You're probably thinking that I was a liar all this time and that I was just getting pity votes out of it." Quinn sighed, and Artie shifted uncomfortably in his wheelchair.

"I actually came here to tell you that even after everything that happened, I still believe in you." He firmly said and gave a small, warm smile to her, and she couldn't help but break out an innocent laugh. "Quinn, even if you're going to be in this wheelchair for the rest of your life just like me that doesn't mean your life is over. If you don't get the crown that's fine, because in the end what matters is the people who care and believes in you, not the people who just pretend to like you because you were the most popular one or because you were Prom Queen."

"Right now, everyone thinks I'm a liar thanks to Finn," She said. She was commoved for the kind words Artie has said, but still she couldn't help but think that the world just hated her.

"If they think that way, then screw 'em! Let 'em think whatever they want." Artie finished, and Quinn just gave out a small laugh. "Probably these are just words spoken by a junior guy to you, but believe them. Being the way that you are is enough."

A smile crept up to her face, replacing that dark scowl that had formed moments ago when she thought that her whole life was ruined. She leaned in and gave Artie a small kiss on the cheek, followed by her wrapping up her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered to his ear, while letting another tear –maybe of relief? - slip down her cheek. Artie was still startled for the quick reaction Quinn had, but while laughing, he just returned the hug.

They were side by side the rest of the Prom, enjoying the music numbers that their fellow classmates from Glee club performed. In the end she didn't got the crown, Santana did, but that was fine for her. She had enjoyed the last hours of Prom, she had gone and taken the Prom picture next to Artie, and most importantly, she knew she meant something to at least someone; she knew she wasn't alone. She knew that even when he was the freshman guy who secretly admired her for the way she carried on with school no matter what while she was pregnant in her sophomore year. The now junior guy who had gave her all his support when she was struggling with the crash car, who helped her come up the steepest ramp in all Lima…

She knew someone believed in her, and that someone was no other one than Artie Abrams.

* * *

**Author's Note: It'd be amazing if I got a little bit of feedback, so if you liked it, please go on and tell me what you thought of it. Hope y'all have a great day! :)**


End file.
